Content is sometimes electronically published to enable others to access and/or view the content. However, with many known systems, content is often published multiple times causing inefficient storage. Additionally, storing multiple copies of a publication may cause confusion regarding which document is the most up to date version (i.e., the official source document) or which context of the document is to be used. Further, known publishing systems may not provide the relevance rank or provide content restriction delivery.